1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic ball throwing machines, and more particularly to devices of a type wherein an automatic feed is had from a supply of balls contained in a bin or magazine.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
A typical ball throwing apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,162 which discloses broadly the use of a spring loaded catapult or tossing arm which is periodically cocked by a motor driven arm, in order to achieve the ball tossing function. The motor driven arm as shown makes one complete revolution for each ball throwing operation, and as such is arranged to turn at the desired rate for delivery of balls to the batter. A bumper block (121) is mounted at a location on the frame that is remote from the location of the motor driven arm.
The disclosed magazine or ball feed device for this apparatus consists of a basket having at one end near the bottom, a pivotal chute which is raised and lowered by the same motor which cocks the catapult arm. Associated with the feed mechanism is an anti-jamming linkage having a roller (146) which reciprocates to engage balls upstream of the ball desired to be withdrawn, and prevents such balls upstream from rubbing against the one ball and possibly interfering with its feed by gravity, down the chute to the catapult arm.
While the patented device is believed to operate in a satisfactory manner, one can readily determine that it is relatively complex, involving multiple linkages and a plurality of moving parts, some of which must be closely synchronized in their movements in order to assure smooth, jam-free operation, especially in the area of the ball feed magazine. In addition, it is believed that the physical size of the device illustrated is such as to render it relatively too bulky and cumbersome to transport, which is a distinct disadvantage for ball throwing machines, where their use is usually intended for temporary set-up and take-down, as at a ball field during practice sessions, or prior to commencement of a game. Also, use of a machine by an individual in the yard of a private residence would dictate that it be relatively light in weight and portable, so as to permit it to be readily carried out from a storage area such as a shed or garage, and thereafter easily returned thereto after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,585 illustrates a ball throwing machine incorporating a spider wheel carrying three circumferentially disposed cam rollers that cooperate with a cam mounted on a spring biased ball-tossing arm. An adjustable stop is provided in order to limit the extent of snap of the arm, which in turn governs both the flight path of the balls and the speed at which they are delivered. A bumper device (13) presumably constituted of rubber, is carried at the end of the adjustable stop. The bumper is remote from the location of the main drive shaft for the spider wheel. Again, the disclosed device is seen to be relatively complicated and heavy, thus not lending itself to portable use.
Other types of ball pitching machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,146,262, and 3,262,439. In No. '262, the snap movement is imparted to a ball by means of a spring loaded pitching arm (27) which is retracted as the main arm (16) turns at a constant rate, until the pitching arm by-passes rollers (47, FIG. 5) and snaps the ball forward.
In No. '439, a roller carried on a turnably driven shaft engages a cam arm (17) which in turn shifts a tossing arm to a cocked position against the action of a spring. When the roller by-passes the cam arm, the tossing arm is released with a snap movement.
The various designs noted above have apparently at best, met with limited success in the marketplace. It is believed that the relative complexity of the machines, together with their lack of portability, has resulted in poor overall acceptance in the field.